Apple's FanFic Emporium!
by AppleCrumblePerson
Summary: Welcome to APPLE'S FANFIC EMPORIUM! You want Fletchyrie? WE GOT YO' FLETCHYRIE! You want your slash couples? WE GOT YO' SLASH COUPLES! You want some humor? WE'LL TRY OUR BEST! Everything you ever need in a good FanFic you can guarantee we got it (we cannot guarantee that there will be Valduggery...sorry.) Used to be called Random Stories About Vampires and Lollipops. R&R!
1. Drugs Are Bad

**Yes I am back from my hole I call a bedroom and I got off my ass and started another story! (yayaayayaya!) Yeah I have been writing loads of little one-shots and I have decided that I am going to upload them. I will try and cover everything, (yes, even Valduggery. I'll try my best.) So yes. This one is...slightly random but hope you enjoy! (all characters belong to their rightful owners. That's Derek Landy, Tomska, DominicFear and Sissy i think thats it) :P**

* * *

Valkyrie hid in her room with a crazed look on her face. She had it. She had the Mystical Lollipop of Rainbows and Ponycorns. And everyone was trying to take it from her. This lollipop was the secret to world peace but in the wrong hands it was a normal lollipop, but not just ANY normal lollipop, it was the lollipop of the Doom Toilet seat!

She heard someone coming up the stairs she backed up against her wall and held the lollipop tight. It was Tanith she looked at her with her serious face. "Valkyrie give me the lollipop. I need it now."

"NO it's mine!"

"Don't make me get the Lolbee's!" Valkyrie gasped,

"You wouldn't!"

"You better believe it! Just hand over the lollipop and no one gets hurt." The Lolbees are a special race of bees, when they sting you, you fall to the floor in fit of laughter and soon die then when you die they take your body and put it in the ROFLCOPTER! The ROFLCOPTER! Then takes you away to a special place and when you wake up, you are a Lolbee!

Tanith walked over to Valkyrie her hand outstretched Valkyrie held The Mystical Lollipop of Rainbows and Ponycorns behind her back and snarled at Tainth, she got up and jumped out her window. Tanith screamed "FOR LADY GAGA!" and jumped out the window after Valkyrie.

"You don't want to do this Tanith! You know what I can do with this."

"Pfft that's just a myth; you can't do Shoop-da-woop with that!"

"Really?" Valkyrie held the lollipop in front of her and the Shoop-da-woop face came up on it, it shouted,

"IMA FIRIN' ME LAZAR!" Then a stream of blue lazer shot out of its mouth and hit Tanith square in the chest and disintegrated her. Valkyrie jumped for joy and started to dance. Then a mysterious sound came from above. It was a UFO!

"ALIEN ATTACK!" she looked at the driver, it was the dreaded Blublublu! She clenched her hands into fists and shouted, "THROW THE CHEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSEEEEE!" She picked up a conveniently place bag of cheese and threw the cheese at the Blublublu's space ship one by one. Nothing happened. But Valkyrie still shouted "YEAH!"

Then out of nowhere came two unicorns. One purple, one pink. The pink one shouted,

"Quick Valkyrie! The evil Blublublu are going to get you!" Valkyrie gasped in horror then the purple one said,

"Quick grab onto our tongues!" Their tongues wrapped around Valkyrie and they teleported to Outer Space where they met up with Nyan Cat. Valkyrie waved goodbye to the unicorns and flew Nyan Cat through space.

Ten out of nowhere Tac Nayn appeared and riding him was...Tanith! They were just about to collide when the Mine Turtle fell out of nowhere they both shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They it said in its cute voice,

"Hello!" and exploded, killing everything around them.

Skulduggery watched Tanith and Valkyrie like he had been for the past 20 minutes. He had followed them upstairs and everything. Ghastly laughed as they lay on the kitchen floor asleep. Skulduggery looked at Ghastly,

"You filmed everything didn't you."

"Hell yeah!"

"Let's just say, I am never leaving them in the house together with what they said were edible mushrooms."

"We have to play this back to them once they aren't high."

"That will be an event worth waiting for. Come on help me get them upstairs and strapped into bed so nothing else can happen."

"This will teach them to use drugs."

"Yes it will."

_**The next morning...**_

Tanith, Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Ghastly sat on the couch in Gordon's house. Tanith and Valkyrie stared at the TV screen mouths wide open,

"We did all that last night?" Skulduggery nodded holding back the laughter,

"In most of it we are talking to ourselves? And what was that thing about the lollipop?"Valkyrie asked,

"We were asking that ourselves. Now then, have you girls learnt your lesson about drugs?"

"What that when you take drugs you get to have a better time? Then yes!"

"No you were meant to say that drug taking is wrong" But they weren't listening to Skulduggery and they ran upstairs to find some more mushrooms.

"Oh noes! Skull come on we need to stop them!" Skulduggery brought out a tranquiliser gun and put on his sunglasses 'like a boss' and said,

"Let's take down these bitches."


	2. Good Day

**Oh my glob. I didn't finish this and I posted it...*face-palms through face then sits in corner to think about what I have done.* I am sorry you must have all been so confuzzled. I have finished it now. Promise.**

* * *

Valkyrie fell and her face smashed into the ground. Billy-Ray grabbed her by her hair and lifted her to her feet, holding the blade of the straight razor to her throat. "Hand back Tanith and she goes free relatively unharmed." Valkyrie dared not swallow. She had been in this situation way to many times to be healthy.

"William Raymond Sanguine you are under arrest. Please let go of my partner and you will at least get a trial that you will most probably lose."

"I'll let her go when I get my Tanith back."

"Tanith is in our custody as of now." Skulduggery pulled out his gun, "Let her go now."

"Fine have Tanith. I'll take her instead." He began to tunnel but Fletcher appeared beside him and pulled Valkyrie out of his grasp and once he was sure that Billy-Ray wasn't in contact with her he teleported to beside Skulduggery. But Billy-Ray had grabbed back hold of her before he could teleport.

Billy-Ray felt nauseous after the teleport and stumbled. Skulduggery grabbed him into a sleeper hold after knocking his straight razor out of his hands and standing on it, soon after Billy-Ray went limp. Skulduggery carried him to the Bentley and tied him up.

Billy-Ray got taken to the Gaol and put in a special cell where he was hung upside down and would always be asleep. So there was no way of escape. Tanith was in the property of Dr. Nye. Everything was going good today. It was a good day.

Fletcher and Valkyrie walked out of the surgery hand in hand.

"Well, we got Tanith back. I think this calls for a celebration."

"Sure, At Gordon's?"

"Yeah, how about we build a den in the living room and cuddle while watching Disney movies?"

"Oh my god yes." They teleported into Gordon's living room and ran about grabbing all the pillows and duvets in the house. They built the den around the huge armchair that was in front of the T.V and it was awesome.

Fletcher got some popcorn from a cinema somewhere and a slush share drink. Valkyrie sat on Fletcher's lap with the popcorn and drink in between them. Once the film had finished, Fletcher stretched,

"Well that was one celebration, even though it is over yet. I think we should be celebrating two things. That was for Tanith and now we should celebrate me."

"Why should we celebrate you?"

"I saved your life today."

"No you didn't I was perfectly capable of handling the situation myself, plus you teleported Billy-Ray with me. So you technically put me in more danger."

"You don't need me to do that for you. You do that fine yourself. But I did save you, and now you are forever in my dept."

"Well, ok then. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you could wash my clothes you could arrange my hair gel bottles into use order, you could hover for me and cook food and everything like that."

"I'm not doing any of that for you."

"Please?"

"No I am not your maid."

"But I saved your life."

"I don't care." He nibbled her ear, "That's not getting you anywhere." He kissed her neck sweetly, "No amount of bribery will get me to do you house work."

"Ah fine." And he grabbed the pillow that was behind him and hit her with it playfully. She grabbed the closest pillow and hit him with it hard. Then they were having a pillow fight in the den.

She hit him on the back of the head so hard that the goose feathers inside the pillow burst out and flew everywhere. Fletcher tried to hit her side but she dodged and he slipped and fell to the ground, pulling her down with him, they laughed happily rolling around the feather filled floor. Fletcher took her hand and they teleported outside under the star light.

They lay in the garden together and snuggled while they counted the stars, and Fletcher whispered in her ear stuff about the stars that probably weren't true. She buried her head into his top,

"Shut up." She murmured,

"Why?" He asked and rolled so he was on top of her staring into her eyes with a cocky smile that made Valkyrie's heart beat at a million miles an hour.

"Because your hair is stupid." He leaned in closer,

"Not a reason for me to shut up. Give me the real reason."

"Because I can't stand your voice." He picked up her wrist from the floor, feeling for the pulse, and then leaned in closer again,

"Your heart beat says otherwise."

"You're really annoying."

"How exactly?"

"Asking me questions like this. It's annoying." She turned her head away from him to avoid his eyes. He leaned in closer to her neck, taking in the smell of her perfume. "Oh for God sake!" she sighed then turned her head back to him and kissed him.

He teleported them into Valkyrie's bedroom in Gordon's house, she parted from him and turned to walk away. Fletcher wrapped his hands 'round her waist from behind,

"Now where do you think you're going?"He whispered in her ear,

"I'm going to get changed and I am not changing in front of you." She opened the door and stepped outside, shutting it before he could follow. She walked down the hall to her room because Fletcher teleported them into the guest bedroom. She went to open the door but someone grabbed her again,

"So this is your room I take it?" Fletcher asked, Valkyrie sighed.

"Fletcher I need to get changed. Go wait for me in the spare room."

"But that's all the way down the hall." He moaned and lay down on her bed, "Plus I am already sitting down." Valkyrie face palmed,

"Fine I'll change in the bathroom then." She walked in the bathroom and turned on the light shutting the door behind her. She got changed with the feeling like someone was watching, but she figured that was because Fletcher was staring at the bathroom door. She opened the door to find Fletcher shirt-less lying on the bed with a rose in his mouth,

"Draw me like one of yo' French girls." He said in a stupid accent. Valkyrie laughed and walked over to him, took the rose out of his mouth and kissed him passionately.

He pulled her back on the bed so that she was lying on top of him.

"Where do you get these ideas into your small little mind?" He looked at her eyebrows raised,

"Hey my brain is normal sized, and I don't know." He replied with a smile, "Why can't you compliment me for once." He said with a pouty face, Valkyrie sighed,

"Because your ego is big enough without me adding to it." Fletcher tutted, Valkyrie bit her lip Fletcher looked down,

"What's up?" Fletcher asked lifting her to eye height,

"What do you like about me?" Fletcher smiled his cocky smile,

"Well I like your eyes," Valkyrie smiled,

"Your eyes are nice too." Fletcher smiled,

"Close enough." He kissed her fore head. An ice cold wind blew in and Valkyrie shivered. Fletcher parted from her and pulled the blanket on top of them. Fletcher held her close to warm her up and she smiled as she buried her head into his chest. All she could hear was his steady breathing and his heart beat,

"Fletcher," She whispered,

"Yes beautiful?" She blushed at his compliment then moved so her lips were close to his ear, she whispered tenderly,

"I love you, Fletcher Renn." His eyes widened in surprise. He looked in her dark eyes,

"I love you too, Valkyrie Cain." He said before kissing her. It was then that she fell asleep in his warm arms. And for once, everything in Valkyrie's life was good. It was a good day.

* * *

**I am so freakin' embarrassed. But I am doing Vaelan next so that is my punishment. **

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	3. Fireworks

**Yes I know it's late but heres a special fireworks night story :P (Set by Dark Days)**

* * *

Fletcher heard the door to the surgery open and could hear Valkyrie and Skulduggery talking as they walked. Fireworks night was coming up and he wanted to ask Valkyrie to come and see a firework display with him. He teleported into the corridor in time to see them walk past, "Hey Valkyrie!"

"Not now Fletcher." She growled as she held her arm.

"Are you ok?"She ignored him completely ignored him, "Oh ok." He whispered. Why would she come with him anyway? She could go with anyone, why would she want to go with him? He teleported back into his room and slumped down on his bed, putting in his earphones he started listening to some music. Some song came on that he didn't recognise, You Me At Six, A Little Bit Of Truth. He rolled his eyes; Threnody must have left her IPod behind. He listened to it anyway.

He woke with a start, part of the song that was on had screaming and the sound was full blast, "Holy Christ!" He cursed ripping out the earphones. He paused the song and decided to go for a walk. He said goodbye to the Professor and teleported outside. The wind was cool and the trees were really pretty in this park. He saw someone sitting on the bench by the lake. He walked over and sat down next to them,

"Oh hey Fletcher." He turned and saw it was Valkyrie, he smiled,

"Hey, so you're available to talk now?" Fletcher would swear he saw her blush, it looked really cute.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was in a foul mood, that happens when you break your arm." She sighed,

"Ouch. Well, can you talk now?" She was about to answer when her phone beeped,

"No sorry Fletcher I have to go, places to be, asses it kick. How about I ring you later?" Fletcher just shrugged even though his heart had sunken,

"Yeah, whatever it wasn't important anyway." She walked towards the exit of the park where Fletcher could see the gleaming Bentley parked. Fletcher ran a hand through his hair, _another chance missed you wimp _said that voice that he always ignored, _on the phone tonight, don't be a pussy! Just ask the girl, you swear you were ordering someone's death the way you are putting it off!_ It was right. On the phone he would have to ask her. The show was tonight, ask her and go as friends and have a great time, or go alone again, Fletcher thought.

He waited for the phone call all day but nothing came through. He didn't sit there staring at it, but he did check it every twenty minutes. It was 10 o'clock and she still hadn't rung. The show was starting in half an hour.

Fletcher decided that he would just call her because she had obviously forgotten. Skulduggery would have dropped her home by now wouldn't he? Wait, what if she is in the middle of being thrown around? He didn't want to call her when she was in the middle of a fight. Or she could be just getting in and not want to go out. After pondering all the possibilities, it was twenty minutes past. "Screw it." Fletcher said to himself, he picked up the phone and dialled Valkyrie's number,

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Valkyrie, it's Fletcher; you're not busy are you?"

"Oh no I just got back actually. Come over." He hung up and in an eye blink, he was standing in her room, "So what did you want to talk about?" She was wearing a pair of loose shorts and a jersey. It must have been what she slept in. He thought about what it would be like to wake up and see her face every morning, the sun hitting her hair then she would whisper his name... Ok, stop thinking, "Fletcher?"

"Oh yeah, sorry...I was um...Valkyrie would you like to go to a firework display with me?" He burst out. She looked a little shocked, "Just as friends, of course." Fletcher could feel the blush start to creep up when she didn't answer, "You don't have to come, I could go on my own again it's fi-

"It's a bit sudden, that's all Fletch, but yeah OK. I could do with a night out." Fletcher beamed,

"Ok, I'll wait for you outside." He said all excited. Valkyrie rolled her eyes. She was shocked at first when he had asked her, then there was sort of a feelings explosion.

It took her a couple of minutes to decide what she was going to wear, but she couldn't help but want to look her best for her date...Wait, not a date, just two friends going to see fireworks. That's what made her just choose something.

She wore a pair of denim jeans and a jumper. She also found a pair of Converse under her bed that still fitted. She brushed her hair and let out her reflection,

"Well, you're going on a date with Fletcher. How lucky do you feel right now? Wait, I already know." Valkyrie scowled,

"It's not a date. Just do what you are supposed to do. I'll see you later." It nodded and started to get changed. Valkyrie gave herself a once over before she climbed out the window.

She found Fletcher hiding behind the tree in the back garden. He had changed out of his tracksuit. He was now wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a Super Dry red checked hoody.

"Ready to go?" She nodded. He touched her arm and in a flash they were standing on a rooftop, "This is where I come every year. You get the best view up here." She looked across the ocean and saw a lighthouse flashing in the distance. Fletcher sat down so she sat down with him.

She hugged her knees and looked up at the velvet sky. The stars shone down brightly. Even though they were so close to the place where the fireworks were being set off, the hustle and bustle of down on the ground was nothing but a faint whisper.

"It's beautiful up here."

"Just wait until the fireworks come. Then you'll be impressed."Fletcher said, he tried not to stare at her, but he had never seen her in anything but black. It was nice to see her wearing some colour. Now that she was looking at the sky he could get a better look at her. God she was beautiful, he loved the way her hair fell and the way her eyes shone in every light. The two things he loved the most though, were her smile and her laugh. Two things that he rarely made her do, but when he did make her smile or laugh, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Fletcher looked away when he saw her turn to him,

"The fireworks are about to start!" She exclaimed. Then there was a sudden squeal and bang. Shooting up into the air were different colours and shapes enlightening the dark sky,

"Wow, it's different every year, you know that? So it's always a surprise." Valkyrie was so amazed that she took a step forward without looking and slipped on a loose tile, she gasped she fell but two arms wrapped around her waist stopping her, "Careful Val! You could fall." He pulled her back onto her feet. Their eyes met for a second but she steped back,

"Thanks." She mumbled.

As soon as the clock struck eleven, the last firework shot into the sky, signalling the end of the show, "That was amazing, Fletcher. Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem, I'm guessing you had fun then." She nodded, "I'll get you home then." He held out his hand and she took it, but his body went slightly numb from her touch and when she looked at him with those eyes, Fletcher lost all concentration. It would have been the perfect time to kiss her, but Fletcher wasn't sure if she like, liked him or not. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he was longing for a kiss.

He sighed and broke eye contact, there was too much at risk, "Home time, sorry you distracted me." He teleported her into her room, "Good night Val, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Bye Fletcher, good night." He teleported away. Paced for five minutes then teleported back. He leaned over her and softly kissed her lips. She opened her eyes to see Fletcher there, and when she registered what was happening she sat up. He pulled back,

"Oh...um, you're awake," She just stared at him, "YOLO?" Valkyrie laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. A passionate one, Valkyrie stood up, cupping Fletcher's face in her hands. Fletcher wrapped one arm around her waist and one rested on the back of her head, pulling her close. A tingling sensation bolted down Fletcher's spine when their tongues touched.

Valkyrie could have stayed like this forever, just wrapped in this embrace, but she heard footsteps coming towards her door. She broke from the kiss and pulled his head down,

"Someone's coming!" she whispered in his ear, "I'll see you tomorrow." Fletcher nodded and smiled at her before teleporting away, just as there was a knock on the door.

Valkyrie jumped into bed and tried to control her breathing and her heart rate. But after a kiss like that Valkyrie wasn't sure it was possible.

"Steph?" Came the soft voice of her mum from out in the hall. Valkyrie just stayed quiet. Then she heard her mum walk away, back down the hall. Valkyrie then drifted into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I wasn't going ot make them kiss at the end but I couldn't end it properly without it :/ I'm feeling in the Thrashgrace mood so be prepared :D****!**

**-AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	4. Thrashgrace

**I sorta posted Good Day without finishing it so, check that out again. '-_- Here's some Thrashgrace, cause, who doesn't love some Thrashgrace! (contains an OC.) **

* * *

Thrasher, well Gerald now since Nye had made them human again, sat in Scapegrace's living room. His arms crossed and his back against the chair, he scowled at the wall. Scapegrace had invited him here and so far he hadn't said one word to him. He had only talked to his girlfriend, Clarabelle.

She walked into the living room, "Hi Thrasher, when did you get here?" Before he could answer, Scapegrace walked in carrying a shoulder bag,

"Hey here's your bag Clarabelle." She smiled and walked over and took the bag from him, kissed his cheek then left waving at them. Scapegrace turned to Thrasher, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He said bluntly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, you have been sitting there scowling at the wall since you got here."

"Oh it's nothing; I see it's going well with Clarabelle. She's all I hear about lately." Scapegrace folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at him,

"Is that what this is about, because I am going out with Clarabelle?"

"Not everything is about her."

"I never said it was," Something struck Scapegrace, "Are you jealous of Clarabelle?" Thrasher looked shocked,

"No. What made you think that? The fact that you spend all your time with her now? The fact you invite me over then completely ignore me for half an hour?"Thrasher looked away from him tears welling in his eyes.

"Why should it matter to you how much time I spend with Clarabelle?! You are saying that like I don't even talk to you anymore. Plus what happened to the scared little sod that I picked up off the street 3 years ago? The other Thrasher I know didn't have this much confidence." Thrasher took a deep breath and looked at him tears streaming down his face,

"I made a stupid mistake."

"Doesn't surprise me, what'd you do?" Thrasher stood up and got his coat,

"I fell in love."

"With who? Clarabelle?"

"No offence but you really are stupid." He walked out, leaving Scapegrace to ponder on what he had just said.

_**A long 3 hours later...**_

Scapegrace looked up from his cup with a look of shock on his face, Thrasher loved him. He loved him and Scapegrace just let him go. His hand went to his fore head, how could he have not seen it before? All the loyalty, forever being by his side no matter what. Thrasher was the only one who actually feared him and respected him.

Scapegrace also couldn't believe that he never noticed that he loved him to. He had always said that he never let Thrasher go because he was the first person that he turned into a zombie, but that was him hiding his feelings like always.

He grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a goodbye note to Clarabelle. She would get over it. He hoped. He grabbed his keys and ran to the door taking one last look at the place. Then he ran to his car and sped away to the place he hoped Thrasher was. But first he had to make one stop, he needed help to get Thrasher back and he was going to do it in the best way possible.

The nearest Mad Cow cafe was 30 minutes away from where Scapegrace lived. He stopped outside and looked in the store. He sighed in relief and walked in. Sat in the black leather couch was a young girl with light brown hair and a pair of head phones in pounding loud music into her ears. She was drinking a milkshake. She was wearing black skinny jeans with big holes in, but behind the holes was pink net. She wore an Abbey Dawn top. When she saw Scapegrace she jumped to her feet and hugged him tight,

"Nice to see you too Threnody. Now get off me." She backed off and took out her earphones and draped them over her shoulders,

"What brings you here Scapey?"

"It's Scapegrace. And Thrasher has run off..." He trailed off looking at the man behind the till. Threnody waved goodbye to him and walked out bringing Scapegrace with her,

"Continue."

"Yes so, I invited him over this morning and he was all sulky. When I asked what was wrong he started getting all defensive, and then I asked him what happened to him he said he made a mistake."

"What did he do?"

"He said that he fell in love. Then called me stupid before leaving."

"So, whats new?"

"Wait, you knew."

"What you didn't?!"

"No..." He said softly Threnody smacked him across the head,

"You complete and utter idiot Scapegrace! You beetle-brained, apple-john! It was obvious! It was as clear to everyone around you as air! Even Clarabelle knew! How could you have not seen that he loved you?!"

"I don't know ok! But now he is gone and I need your help to get him back. Do you know any-"

"Yes I know the perfect song for this occasion." She got out a piece of paper and scribbled down some lyrics to a song. He took it off her and gripped it tight and nodded. He went to go to his car but Threnody stopped him, "I have been testing something out. I think I can take us to his apartment without the car." She put her ear phones back in and threw away her empty milkshake carton, "Place your hands flat against mine."

He did as he was told she took a deep breath and started to sing, music notes started swirling around them. He didn't recognise the song, but when the tempo picked up he felt her muscles twitch and soon he couldn't hear himself think the music was so loud.

He looked down and they were floating with the air, over rooftops and roads. He saw Thrasher's house in the distance and they were travelling towards it at high speed. The music died down and they started floating towards the ground, when they landed they were outside the house. Threnody pushed him towards the door, "I'll be in now go, go!" She ran around the corner into an alleyway.

Scapegrace walked to the door and knocked. Someone moved about inside and Thrasher opened the door. Eyes red and blood shot. He looked at Scapegrace and scowled and walked away without shutting the door. Scapegrace walked into the living room and stood in front of Thrasher, who was sitting on a sofa.

"Hey." Scapegrace tried but Thrasher remained silent. "The silent treatment huh? Ok, fine be like that. But your master orders you to explain why you have been crying." Still he said nothing, "You can't ignore me forever."

"I'm not ignoring you, I am simply not answering."

"Please we need to talk,"

"Well now that you know how I feel about you, you probably think that I am some gay loser." Thrasher started crying again Scapegrace pulled him into his arms,

"No I don't think that. I think you're an idiot yes I think you are a total numbskull. But I also think that you are the best friend a guy could ever have, and it's taken me a long time to figure out my feelings for you."

He heard someone enter and looked to see who it was. Threnody was now standing in the living room with a keyboard in front of her. She smiled and gave him the thumbs up and started playing the start of the song.

Scapegrace stood up and pulled Thrasher up with him. Now he could get a better look at his face, he wiped away his tears and looked into his eyes, "And you know what, we're going to make us work." Thrasher sniffed,

"How?" Scapegrace heard the chorus about to come and got out the paper with the lyrics on it, then he sung,

"_We are gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine,  
Shit talking up all night,  
Doing things we haven't for a while, a while yeah,  
Smiling but we're close to tears,  
Even after all these years,  
And we just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time." _

Threnody ended the song, and Thrasher looked at Scapegrace and smiled and pulled him into a hug but Scapegrace intercepted the hug and pulled him into a kiss instead. It was a weird sensation, and felt so right. He could see the fireworks bursting behind his eyelids; Thrasher gasped out and smiled,

"I love you."

"I love you too." Scapegrace turned to look where Threnody was but she was gone. He turned back to Thrasher and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him again. This time he didn't hold back, Thrasher's hand knotted in Scapegrace's hair and they fell back onto the chair.

They stayed that way for the rest of the night, tangled in each other's arms, lips caressing and whispering words to each other. And not too soon after they both fell asleep, Thrasher's head resting on Scapegrace's chest.

It was safe to say that it was the happiest moment of their lives.

* * *

**Moo. Vaelan next...yay? But hope you enjoyed! I may sometime in the future do some Dusklan (- came up with that myself! I am so proud..) but what do you guys think? Tell me pleases. **


	5. Vaelan

**I would have uploaded this earlier but my friend was distracting me with pictures of cats :D So here's a Vaelan short for you. ENJOY! BTW, get with it, I can play trumpet and I can slightly play the piano, I don't own the song. **

* * *

Caelan was walking around the Midnight Hotel looking for something to do. He walked into a room with some seats in it but nothing much else, just a piano on a raised platform. He walked over to the piano and run his figures over the keys. He smiled then played a few random cords. Caelan hadn't played in ages; he decided that he was going to play a song. He got out his IPod and searched for the sheet music. Once he found it he balanced it on the music stand.

No one was in the hotel right now, only Anton. Even if there was no one would care. He sat down and started playing the song. Caelan couldn't help but sing once he had finished the intro,

"When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face,  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm stronger I'll figure out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I know I'll find deep inside of me,  
I can be the one.

I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay,  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us,  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cus' you're my, you're my, my,  
My true love,  
My whole heart,  
Please don't throw that away,  
Cus I'm here for you,  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah, stay woah!

Use me as you will,  
Pull my strings just for a thrill,  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey.

I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me t-" Caelan looked up to see a face staring back, he froze in place and continued to stare back at the beauty that was staring at him,

"Why did you stop?" Caelan couldn't form words right now. Where he had tried to say "It was for you Valkyrie! I love you!" he only managed a stutter,

"Uh, y-you weren't meant to hear that." He said quietly,

"Oh, sorry, I came here to talk to Anton about something with Skulduggery and I heard someone singing so I came to investigate." She moved to his side, "You have a really strong voice for someone who never speaks." Caelan turned his head down to look at the ebony and ivory keys because right now they had become much more interesting,

"I don't mean to be silent." He mumbled, "Just some people make me that way."

"Do I make you like that? Is that why you don't speak much to me?" He nodded slightly blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Who was the song for?"

"Someone special to me." Valkyrie rocked on her heels waiting for further information. She guessed that she wasn't going to get much more so she went to speak again, but she was cut short by two dark eyes staring deeply into hers. They took her breath away those eyes and after a moment he stood up and took her hand in his,

"It was dedicated to someone very special to me. Someone I don't want anything bad to happen to, someone who I would protect, and even risk my life for. Someone who makes me feel alive whenever I am near her, and I know she feels the same way because I can feel her heart beat fast whenever I am around her." Caelan sighed deeply,

"But it is also impossible for me to be with her, because of the others and her friends don't like me. So it will forever be a stupid little crush." Valkyrie stayed silent, it was the most she had heard him speak. So emotional as well, she bit her lip and stepped forward towards him,

"So what if her friends don't like you, it's her choice if she likes someone or not. It shouldn't matter what the others think." He turned back to her,

"You really mean that?" Valkyrie just nodded then a voice called from the hall,

"Valkyrie, we are leaving!" Skulduggery called,

"All right!" She called back, "Um, I have to go now. I'll see you, yeah?"

"I guess," He mumbled and watched her walk away. When she got to the door, she turned back to him and smiled,

"Great playing by the way." Caelan smiled back and using his vampire speed he ran up to her, and kissed her lightly on the lips,

"Thanks." He whispered with a slight blush on his face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I love the song. It's called Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus its a beautiful song that I can imagine Caelan signing so here! R&R please! *puppy face*  
**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	6. Dark Days Fletchyrie

**So another Fletchyrie! Yes I am still thinking up ideas. I find it easier to write Fletchyrie, it's my OTP, though I don't mind Flaelan now and again :P**

* * *

Valkyrie walked through the streets of Dublin. It had been almost a year since Skulduggery had been sucked into the realm of the Faceless Ones and she was almost certain that she was close to getting him back. She was distracted from her thoughts when a small 'pop' sounded from beside her.

"Hey Val. Where are you going?"

"None of your business Fletcher." Slightly hurt Fletcher stopped then caught up with her.

"Well, maybe I can help."

"I don't need your help ok? Just..." She paused and yawned, putting her hand over her eyes, "Just go away."

"Hey Valkyrie are you ok? You look really tired, when was the last time you slept?" Valkyrie turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her blush, then scowled,

"I don't have time to sleep." Fletcher put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks,

"Look I know that you are working really hard to get him back. And I know you miss him, but he wouldn't want you to be like this."

"If I am going to save him I need to work this hard. And how do you know what he wants." She shrugged off his hand and continued walking,

"So what's so important that you can't stop for two seconds just to rest? Valkyrie you look dreadful." She stopped again when he stepped in front of her.

"Get out of my way Fletcher."

"I am not moving till you get a bite to eat and have a rest." She stepped to walk around him but he stepped in the way.

"You are so annoying! Go away; you are making me late for my meeting."

"Well, I am not moving until you come with me to Gordon's and I see you eat sleep and maybe shower." She let out a frustrated sigh then turned to walk away, when Fletcher's arms wrapped around her waist.

In a blink of an eye, she was standing in the hallway of the late Gordon Edgley's house. She turned and saw Fletcher standing there with a cocky grin on his face. She was fuming, she wanted to smack that grin off his face and keep it that way, but she couldn't help but see sense.

"Fine. But I am not happy about this and if I don't get Skulduggery back in time, I am blaming you." She said and stormed up to the bathroom.

The hot shower water hit her face and so did the tiredness. She finished and stepped out she towel dried her hair then wrapped the towel around her waist. She walked to her bedroom and realised that there was a pair of joggers and a top on the bed. She dressed and brushed her hair before walking back downstairs.

Fletcher was at the bottom of the stairs with a sandwich and a drink in his hands. She took them from him,

"See don't you feel much better now. And I promise that I will leave you alone after this, even help you get him back quicker. But I think he would be angry if he found out that you were letting yourself go over saving him. He would probably blame it on me. I don't think he likes me much."

"Renn, shut it." Fletcher shut up. She put the drink down on the table and ate the sandwich. She drank the drink really quickly and walked to the hallway. The Fletcher tapped her,

"Where are you going? You need to get some sleep." He kept going on about something but Valkyrie wasn't listening. She looked at her phone when it buzzed; she was 5 minutes late, all because of Fletcher. Why was she doing what he said anyway? He was just so annoying and she had a feeling that he wouldn't leave her alone until she did it. But she was still angry with him.

She reached for the door when Fletcher grabbed her arm. That was it. She spun on her heels to see his cocky grin. She smack him across the face and kneed him in the crotch, when he doubled over she slammed down on his back and he fell to the ground. She opened the door and stepped out when Fletcher grabbed her ankle. She fell forward, but before she hit the ground, she fell onto the sofa in the living room.

She flipped over and was sitting on the floor, straddled by Fletcher, her arms held down by her sides, a red mark on his cheek from where she had hit him.

"Do you even want me to get Skulduggery back? It's like you are stopping me from getting to him!" Fletcher shook his head,

"I want you to get Skulduggery back. He may hate me but he is a good guy. I want to get him back enough to have called Tanith to step in for you to do whatever it was, apparently you had to meet someone about something." Valkyrie suddenly felt a little guilty and slackened a bit, but she had wanted to smack him for a long time,

"Wait how did you know where I was in the first place?"

"Ghastly told me you were getting Skulduggery back, he said that he thinks that you have been working nights and not stopping. I was worried about you Valkyrie."

"You were worried about me?" He nodded, blushing slightly. He stared into Valkyrie's eyes and she looked away from the sparkling sea blue eyes staring at her. He turned her head to him using a finger and before Valkyrie could think, his lips collided with hers.

She melted into him when his hands cupped her face. Her stomach did flips and her heart pounded. His hand ran through her damp hair down to the small of her back. She gasped for air and he moaned. His hand trailed up her top to her waist and her spine rattled. His lips left hers, he leaned his forehead on hers and smiled,

"I was worried about you. If that doesn't show why then I don't know what will." He nodded towards the chair behind them, "Now let's get some shut eye." He jumped up onto the sofa and held out his hand for Valkyrie.

She lay there wrapped in Fletcher's arms, she hadn't felt so safe in a long time.

* * *

**Oh I loved Dark Days :3 I still love it. I can remember when I first read TFO I freaked when Skulduggery got sucked into that damned portal. I was muttering how he had to come back because there were more books. Then I read Dark Days and my life was in balance again. Oh how I love Dark Days, oh how I love vampires with machine guns. Right back to the story, hope you enjoyed and R&R please. It helps, really, it does. **

**:P**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	7. The Man

**I'm in the mood to torture little Caelan again, and a few videos on YouTube later and I have the theme. Please enjoy... If you can *insert evil laugh***

* * *

Caelan walked slowly down the dark, deserted street with only the light of the yellow street lamp as company, along with his music pounding through his ear phones. The wind whistled as to blew, flittering around his pale face making his dark hair ruffle. Glancing at his watch he cursed, he was going to miss the Midnight Hotel. His pace quickened, matching the beat of the drums in the music.

As he turned the corner he suddenly felt like someone was standing behind him. He had had this feeling a countless times now that he thought about it. It was like someone was following him the whole way. He turned around, fangs out and, like the other times, there was no one there. He sighed angrily, he was getting annoyed now. He was being stupid, no one was following. There was no one around to follow him.

He turned a corner, the forest was in sight. It was still like it was waiting for him. He smiled at the thought, who would wait for him? No one cared for him, not even the ones he loved, not even his own kind! As he walked past a towering street lamp, it flickered then-

_Tink!_

It went out; _well that's creepy, but just coincidence obviously. _Caelan thought to himself. There were two more street lamps before the forest, so his way was still lit.

_Tink!_

Out went the next one. They really needed to get good lamps; the drivers on the road can't see where they are going. It's a hazard; luckily there was still this last lamp. There was no way-

_Tink!_

Caelan stopped. A blanket of darkness seemed to suffocate him, then his eyes adjusted and he could see a little better. For once he was glad for him vampire abilities. He quickened his step and put up the hood of his jumper. He reached the edge of the forest. The giant like trees suddenly stopped moving as Caelan entered the huge forest. His IPod took this opportunity to run out of battery. _Great, now I have to walk the rest of the way in an eerie silence. _Caelan took out his earphones and started deeper into the forest.

It seemed the deeper he got, the more lost he got. He had walked the exact path a million times, yet it now seemed alien. The trees seemed to judge him like any of the vampires he met, "It's not my fault I'm lost. Stupid trees." He mumbled and kicked the tree nearest him. Sighing, he walked off the path and through the trees; his only light was the half moon way up in the sky.

Finally, he came to a clearing. In the middle of this open space was a small run down building made of red bricks. He checked his watch, _Ugh, I have missed the hotel. I'll have to take shelter here. _There was no door he found out as he reached the house so he let himself in. The only sound in the house was the sound of his black Converse lightly treading on the broken tile floor. In fact, even the walls were white tile, the dirt and moss crawling slowly over their surface.

He came to another doorway, minus the door. Inside was a lonely, old, wooden chair. He sat down on the chair and looked around the cold room. His eyes passed another empty door frame and did a double take, _I swear I saw someone standing there, must be my mind playing tricks. _ He looked back at the wall the chair was facing and his eyebrows rose in shock. He stood up and approached the wall. There was a note there now. He was sure that wasn't there when he looked the first time,

"Follows. What does that mean and, what is that drawing?" The drawing in question was a quick scribble of a tall figure standing in the cover of the trees. The figure had no face. They couldn't have had time to draw one, but why wouldn't they have time? There's nothing and no one in this forest. He took the note down and as soon as he did,

_Boom...Boom...Boom. _

Was that a bass line? What the hell? There's something weird going on here. Caelan put the note in his pocket and went to see if there were any others.

_**6 notes later (he's doing better than PewDiePie already...)...**_

He came to a dead end, but this dead end held another note,

"Can't run. What are these notes trying to tell..." he yawned, he was suddenly getting really tired. He slid down the wall to sit down, he had seen this man down some of the corridors but he thought of him to be his imagination. The man was too impossible to be a living thing. He looked up and at the end of the corridor was that man.

This man, this thing, wore a black suit with a red tie. His legs were incredibly long, so were his arms. His arms reached his knees. This man had no face, just a white head with small indents. Like those mannequins you see in the shops. Even though Caelan didn't need to breath, we suddenly had something caught in his throat sending him into a coughing fit.

Caelan looked back at the man with one eye closed, he was closer now. Also he now had inky tentacles growing out of his back. His arms had grown too. Caelan's coughing was bothering him now, when he removed his hand from his mouth it was covered in thick dark blood. Caelan was really tierd now.

What was he doing here? When did he get here? He couldn't remember ever being here. What was his name? He couldn't remember. He looked up. What was that thing? It was an arms width from him now. Still coughing up blood, he started to fall asleep. Beautiful sleep, all he wanted to do was sleep. But that thing was keeping him awake. It was freaking him out. The thing was so tall, so quite, so quick, so...

Slender.

* * *

**SlenderMan! Yes 10 house points to whoever guessed it! (- wrong story Gabuth.) So how did I do with creepy? I tried my hardest! I even used loads of descriptive techniques. Mrs. Cox would be proud (-My english teacher. Yes it is pronouced the way you think :3) So if you enjoyed please R&R or you will get the dreaded SLENDERSICKNESS! (damn straight!)**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	8. Val's Wedding

**HEY! YOU THERE! YES YOU! Hi. So here's a little wedding thingy. I was going to end this with Caelan's severed head in a box which would have been sent to Valkyrie, but then I thought No,no Apple no, no. That's disgusting. So here ya go. EAT UP!**

* * *

The wedding was perfect. Everything was going right, not one visit from Billy-Ray. Valkyrie had suspected that he would of come since they had practically kidnapped Tanith (Valkyrie more preferred the word surprise adoption. Kidnapped was such a strong word.) But no, it was just the invited people.

She sat next to Fletcher hand in hand. Valkyrie looked around the room. This was all too good to be true. Something had to go wrong, it always did. Fletcher squeezed her hand and smiled at her, "Hey what's wrong? Everything is going great."

"That's just it." Fletcher put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly,

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to ruin our day. And if it all goes wrong, at least you'll get to cuddle up with me tonight." She rolled her eyes, and then their song came on. The dance floor cleared, and a spotlight shone onto them. Fletcher stood up and gently helped Valkyrie up they walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

Fletcher's hand was at Valkyrie's waist and their foreheads were touching. Valkyrie was so happy, she smiled as she danced around the floor in the arms of her lover. Fletcher twirled her quickly making her dress spiral outwards, he brought her in and as the song ended her dipped her low. Valkyrie laughed softly and pulled his head down to a kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered and when they parted Tanith ran over and pulled Valkyrie into a hug,

"Oh Val. You got yourself lucky. Yes he is arrogant, vain and cares way too much about his hair. But he loves you, and that's all you need." Ghastly pulled Tanith from her,

"Hey watch the dress, also she was going blue." Tanith laughed.

"Yeah thanks for the dress Ghastly it's amazing." Valkyrie said and did a twirl.

"And for my suit, I didn't actually own one before this." Fletcher said. Valkyrie turned and found Skulduggery behind her, his facade on,

"Valkyrie, everything's going good for once hey? Just as I hoped it would." He turned to Fletcher, "You be good to her, you hear."

"Skulduggery you're sounding like my dad. Chill, enjoy the party."

"I have a right to care. Who would help me solve mysteries if you aren't there? All though I rarely need your help." She sighed, and hugged him, over his shoulder she could see a figure standing in the dark. She gasped when she saw who it was.

She let go of Skulduggery and tapped Fletcher on the shoulder. She whispered in his ear, he frowned and nodded,

"Do what you need to do. I'll try and let it go." She smiled sadly and kissed him. She turned toward the figure in the door way and walked toward him.

"Let's talk. Outside." Outside the reception it was night time. The cold air swept across Valkyrie making her shiver. When he walked out she turned to him,

"Valkyrie, you look..." he sighed, "speechless. They way you always leave me." Valkyrie blushed,

"You look nice in a suit Caelan."

"Thanks. I have something for you." He pulled out a pale pink rose from the pocket of his trousers and placed it in her hair then his voice turned bitter, "I see things went well with Fletcher."

"Yeah, I am a married woman now." Caelan stared into her eyes,

"Does he make you happy, happier than I did?"

"Yes. I love him Caelan, and whatever happened between us should have never happened. It's time to let me go." Caelan's eyes filled up with tears, he blinked to hold them back,

"But I can't Valkyrie. I love you," His voice was shaking now Valkyrie couldn't stand this. She wiped away a lose tear,

"It's lust, not love. If you loved me you would have let me go years ago."

"If Fletcher loves you why can't he let you go so you can be with me?! I proposed to you first! I loved you first!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against a wall, and kissed her. The kiss left her lips and trailed down to her neck.

"Caelan, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done ages ago. This is the only way you can be with me." He bit into her neck but he didn't draw any blood, it was more of a pinch.

"Caelan, you don't really want to do that. I know you don't."

"But. Fuck I love you so much..." He kissed her again, she let him in, getting the same tingle down her spine that she got years ago when their tongues touched. He groaned and she pushed him away,

"That's as far as that's getting. Caelan I am happy with Fletcher. I love him and I am sorry this probably sounds pretty harsh to you but I don't love you. The only reason I ever went out with you when I was younger was because you were mysterious, dangerous and a damn good kisser. I hurt Fletcher because of you."

His lips grazed hers,

"But I can't keep my hands off you. You're so alluring, Valkyrie, bring me to life." He kissed her again, but they were full of hunger and lust. His hands trailed to the back of her dress and started to undo the zip. She pushed him off,

"Caelan no. Stop."

"Please. Just once. Let me lead"

"Caelan I can't!"

"He is going to be all over you tonight! WHY DON'T I STAND A CHANCE WITH ANY GIRL I MEET!"

"You do. You'll find a nice, _single_ vamp girl within your age or some human and she will make you happy. You just need to wait."

"I love y-"  
"Stop lying to me. Say it to someone who deserves it. I already have one man and he loves me and I love him back. Let me be happy. I won't be happy with you Caelan, sometimes you're the reason I cry. Fletcher is the reason why I smile." A small tear ran down her face and Caelan took a step back, "See what I mean. Your making me cry on my wedding day! Why do you have to make this hard?!" Valkyrie couldn't help it she let it pour, her mascara running down her face.

Caelan opened his mouth to speak. Shut it then looked at Valkyrie,

"I make you cry." He whispered. "I'm sorry." And he left. Rubbed her face and sat on the stone step. She let go all the tears that she had kept in for ages. There was a soft pop and Fletcher was stood next to her,

"Val?"She continued crying he sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. She held him tight, "He didn't do anything did he?" he said as he zipped up her dress,

"Nothing but continuously stamp on my heart." He lifted her face so he could get a better look at it. He noticed that some of her lipstick was smudged. He looked hurt then he smiled, "He kissed me first and I pushed away." He rubbed off her tears with his sleeve and rubbed off her lipstick. He kissed her slowly and sweetly. Fletcher made her heart pound, her stomach do flips and her head go all light when he kissed her like that. Something that never happened with Caelan. Caelan never kissed her like this.

"I love you Valkyrie Renn." She smiled and instantly felt so much better. He made a pouty face "Better yet? Have I fixed you?" She nodded he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up; he was lifting her off the ground. She planted her feet on the ground and they walked back in hand in hand.

She got through the rest of the night. Her family kept asking what was wrong and Fletcher distracted them with something. But she told her friends, she didn't like keeping secrets from them. It would have been a perfect night if Caelan had either not shown up or went easily.

That night she lay on the bed in her hotel room. She had changed out of her dress and into a pair of slacks and a loose top. She hugged her pillow and thought about everything that had happened. Fletcher's arms wrapped around her disturbing her thoughts, "What you thinking about babe?"

"Things."

"Well then," he turned her round to face him, "Maybe you should think about other things. Like me?" She shook her head and kissed him, his hands trailing up her top to her waist, gripping it. The kiss deepened and Fletcher rolled so he was on top. Valkyrie bit down on his lip he groaned and her hand knotted on the back of his hair. He teleported to the door and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. My dog hopes you enjoyed to. She told me while she was licking my face. She is so loving. On another random, irrelevant note, for Children in Need I'm dressing up as Myrnin (From Morganville Vampires, told you it was irrelevant :P.) so what are you guys doing for charity? You can tell me or not, I don't really care. But I would like to know. Moo. :P**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT! **


	9. Hair is SRS BSNS!

**A story about Fletcher and his hair! Yes, don't ask me how I thought of this, I really don't know. I think the characters are a bit OOC but, when are they not in these stories? ENJOY! **

* * *

Skulduggery, Valkyrie , Ghastly and Tanith were sitting in Gordon's mansion just having a normal day one that didn't involve crack pots and swords and punching and all that jazz. Skulduggery said something which Ghastly replied to. Totally owning him,

"But-but...hmph." Was all Skulduggery said before he went into a strop.

"My, my. The famous skeleton detective, survivor of the Faceless Ones, is pouting. I wish I had my camera." Valkyrie teased. Laughs erupted around the room. The only one who wasn't laughing was Skulduggery. Even Echo-Gordon, who had decided to appear next to Valkyrie, was laughing.

Suddenly, the sound of a chainsaw interrupted their laughter,

"Everybody on the ground!"Shouted someone in an English accent, everyone looked to the doorway. Fletcher stood there with a chainsaw in his hands, and by the look on his face, he meant business. Serious. Business. Also he was wearing a grey Bennie, which was odd. He never covered his hair. "You all think this is sooooo funny don't you? Well, it's not!" Valkyrie was the only one with the courage to speak up because right now there was literally fire in Fletcher's eyes,

"Fletcher! What the hell are you rambling on about?" He turned to her,

"Don't act stupid! You all know what you have done."Valkyrie looked around the room for help but everyone was just as puzzled and scared as she was. Fletcher started to walk around the room,

"I was up to just ignore your comments and forget about the teasing. But this is just too far. Now whoever did it own up or shit's going down." Everyone was getting annoyed now. What exactly was wrong with Fletcher? Tanith was the first to ask the all important question,

"Well what exactly happened then Fletcher? Maybe we can figure out who did it if you tell us what happened."

"I could figure it out. I am a detective." Skulduggery added. Fletcher's face softened and he lowered the chainsaw,

"Well, when I was sleeping last night. Something happened and it sorta gave me a shock when I woke up. I thought it was you guys because you are always talking about my hair and stuff."

"What has happened to your hair?" He put down the chainsaw and everybody stood up,

"As long as you don't laugh."

"We'll do our best." He took off the Bennie and they all gasped. His hair was cut very badly and looked like it had been sprayed with different colours. "That's not the worst bit." He turned around to reveal a message shaved out of the back of his hair. Skulduggery walked up to Fletcher while Tanith and Valkyrie were on the floor in silent fits of laughter.

"You suck. Poop face." Skulduggery read out and took his time. It must have been hard to read. He took another glance over his hair,

"Well, after deep analysis and great detective skill. I can tell you that Scapegrace did this to you." Fletcher turned back around,

"Really! How did you figure that out?" Valkyrie walked up wiping tears away from her face,

"Well, they spelt suck wrong and face wrong. Also, it says Thrasher was here on the back of your neck." Fletcher growled,

"That...That...That rascal!"

"Well that's Scapegrace for you." Fletcher put the Bennie back on and picked up the chainsaw,

"Sorry for that everybody. Now if you'll excuse me I have some zombies to mane." He turned the looked over his shoulder, "See you later sweet cheeks." And blew a kiss towards Valkyrie before teleporting away.

When Valkyrie turned around everyone was looking at her, "Oh, um, didn't I tell you? I must have forgotten. Fletcher and I are going out now. So that is what that was about." She could see Skulduggery was about to say something,

"You know what I fancy. I fancy a cup of tea. Tea anybody?" Before anyone could answer she dashed into the kitchen leaving Skulduggery pacing and Ghastly and Tanith to cuddle.

* * *

**A little bit of Ghanith there for you. Did you know Scapegrace actually means rascal. I thought that was pretty cool. I used to call him _Scrape_grace not _Scape_grace, that's how I found out what it means. Where would we be without Google?! Until next time.**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	10. Valduggery

**WOO CHAPTER 10! I can't believe I wrote this. It's like blasphemy, but here it is, in all it's depressing glory. A Valduggery FanFic. OH by the way, Tanith fans beware, I almost cried while writing this. I don't think it helped that the saddest song I know was playing in the background :'( Enjoy.**

* * *

Adrenalin pumped through her veins and the wind whipped her hair around wildly. The edge of the building was just at her feet, and a few (hundred, maybe) meters down was her end. She took a deep breath, she had to jump there was no other way around it. Shakily her first foot left the concrete and moved forward to make a step. _It would be just like flying; _she told herself, _just like flying, you never know, you mightn't even feel the pain when your body hit's the floor. _Closing her eyes, she prepared to jump. She was all ready to end her path here when a smooth voice called her name and side tracked her thoughts,

"Valkyrie?!"

The sun shone down brightly onto the couple walking down the street laughing and chatting. Not a care in the world. They took a pit stop on a bench by a lake. Little ducks and fluffy ducklings swam briskly along the calm water,

"I love duckies. They are so cute." Myra smiled as she rested her head on Fletcher's shoulder,

"Me too." He leaned down to kiss her when his phone buzzed, "Ugh, who could that be?" He stood up to get his phone out of his back pocket of his blue chinos,

"Who is it?" Myra asked. Fletcher was slightly confused, this is one person he thought he would never get a phone call off,

"Well, it's Skulduggery." He answered the phone with a "Hello?"

Myra couldn't tell what was being said but he sounded like he was in a hurry, Fletcher's face slackened and he dropped his phone to the floor. It rattled and Myra picked it up,

"What's wro-"But she couldn't finish before he grabbed her arm and teleported. The cold hit him like a brick to the face. Maybe like the street was going to hit Valkyrie if they didn't get her down from that ledge,

"Valkyrie Cain! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing up there?!" Fletcher demanded, and Valkyrie only replied with a bitter laugh,

"So this is what you call help? Him? What can he do to help me except remind me of all the bad things that have happened in my life that have leaded me here?"

"What bad times Valkyrie I can barely hear you from up there come here and tell me."

"You're not fooling me that easy Renn. I going to jump because I have nothing left to live for. And to be honest, your voice isn't the last thing I want to hear." She was lying, the only reason that she was angry was because he was here. Now she didn't want to jump, then she remembered why she was here.

Tanith was gone forever. And not like the 'gone' she had been before.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Valkyrie walked through the halls of the Sanctuary following Skulduggery. He had been acting weird today. He hadn't said a word to her all the drive to Roarhaven. Valkyrie just couldn't think what was wrong with him, everything seemed fine here in the Sanctuary. Then again, all the mages they passed suddenly went quiet and gave them solemn looks,_

"_Skulduggery what's going on?" She asked in a hushed tone, "Everyone, including you, is acting weird." He didn't answer. They rounded the corner and came to the medical bay. Ravel was sitting outside the morgue, his face was pale and his expression was shaken, _

"_Skulduggery...Valkyrie." He came over and wrapped her in a massive hug, _

"_Ravel you're squishing me." He stepped back, "What's going on?" She asked confused. Ravel blinked at her then turned to Skulduggery,_

"_She doesn't know yet does she?" Skulduggery just shook his head; he held Valkyrie's hand and looked her in the eyes, _

"_Valkyrie..." Skulduggery looked at Ravel and Ravel opened the door to the morgue. Skulduggery lead her into the white room. It was dark and the only light source was a single spotlight shining down onto a single bed. There was a white sheet lying over what seemed to be a body. There was a single chair placed next to the bed, it was tartan and looked quite comfortable. Skulduggery stopped next to the bed, "Lift the sheet. And remember I am here for you." _

_She was nerves now; she hesitated before she lifted the sheet. The sheet, that was as white as her face when she saw who it was. _

"_T-Tanith?" She stuttered. Lying there was the amazing Tanith Low. Tanith's skin was pale and dead, her tousled, golden hair was fanned out beneath her head. Her fading lips were slightly parted and her eyes were lightly shut, her long, dark eyelashes seemed emphasized. She looked at peace. _

_Valkyrie was shaking; she lifted her hands to her mouth and collapsed to her knees. Skulduggery came around to her and lifted her into his arms. He sat with her as she cried into his shoulder; he gently murmured things that he hoped would make her feel maybe a smidge better. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Valkyrie shook her head as a tear ran down her face,

"I can't take this anymore." She turned to face them, to get one last look. Then, without warning she lifted her arms and leaned back, "Goodbye."

She closed her eyes as the wind rushed around her. The echo of someone shouting her name followed her on her decent. Her stomach did flips as she realized what she was doing. No turning back now. Her refection would take over her family, and no-one would miss her. She was just going to kill everyone anyway wasn't she? These were the things going through her head as she fell. She flipped over and saw the ground coming closer and closer. Her life flashed before her eyes.

Loosing Skulduggery in the realm of the Faceless Ones, saving him, and fighting alongside him. She remembered her first kiss with Fletcher, and her first with Caelan. She remembered falling off the pier with Caelan as he tried to kill her, out of pure blood lust Most of all she remembered the day this life started, and the first day she met Skulduggery.

From above there was another shout, then two skinny arms wrapped around her. Their fall stopped dead. They were about a meter away from the floor, Valkyrie turned in the arm that saved her and saw Skulduggery's skull staring back at her. Skulduggery got their feet back onto the ground and Valkyrie stumbled slightly. Skulduggery gripped her into a hug,

"Don't you ever even try to leave me again Valkyrie Cain." He whispered to her. Valkyrie wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his.

"Skulduggery..." She whimpered as a lone tear fell. He whipped the tear away with his thumb,

"Don't cry. You're still alive." Valkyrie smiled and leaned in and kissed him where his lips would have been,

"I love you."

* * *

**There! Done and dusted. Now then after that I bet you are all wanting a laugh. Well I got something planned for that don't you worry you Quavers! S.S. Flaelan is coming into port!**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**

*****EDIT*****

**Omg I can't believe how many mistakes I made, most of the sentences didn't even make sence! I mean 'the cold hit him like a street.' WTF? Anyway, it should all be fixed now -_-' **

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	11. New Perspective The Crossover 9

**So the last story I wrote that was a 'success' was The Crossover where Fletcher and Caelan swapped bodies. I was going to add Flaelan in the end, but things happened and I couldn't write it, (Well it was because my dad kept watching what I was writing and he would think I am really odd if I was writing gay fics) But I have now done it. This is called The Lost Chapter Of The Crossover, but that wont fit. New Perspective covers it well as well. ^.^ **

* * *

Fletcher walked down the street just as the rain started to hit the ground in soft pitter-patters. It threatened to ruin his hair but Fletcher was too happy to teleport away so he walked through the rain and started to sing,

"I'm singing in the rain,  
Just singing in the rain,  
What a glorious feelin',  
I'm happy again,  
I'm laughing at clouds,  
So dark up above.  
The sun's in my heart,  
And I'm ready for love,  
Let the stormy clouds chase,  
Everyone from the place.  
Come on with the rain,  
I've a smile on my face,  
I walk down the lane,  
with a happy refrain,  
Just singin'-"Someone jumped out of the shadows in front of him,

"-Singin' in the rain!" The strange thing said,

"I see a little silhouette-o of a...man?" The apparent man sighed and stepped into the light, "YOU!"

"Yes it's me peanut brain." Caelan sighed, Fletcher stared at him and he stared back. Little did Fletcher know, was that Caelan was moving closer and closer with every given second. Fletcher blinked,

"Ah I lost. Wait how you are so close?" Fletcher shook his head, "I have something to tell you anyway." His face turned smug, "Who's got two thumbs and kiss Valkyrie over 20 minutes ago?" Caelan's eyes widened and Fletcher pointed his thumbs at his chest and leaned forward so their faces were touching, "This guy." He whispered. Caelan growled and pulled him back into the darkness.

Thwack! Fletcher's back hit the tree in the forest with a shout of pain. Caelan gripped Fletcher's shoulders and gritted his teeth. Pushing his face up against Fletcher's in a violent way he growled,

"I think you are forgetting what I am and what I can do to you, scumbag."

"Oh that's rich! Coming from the guy holding me against a tree and baring his fangs, someone needs to put you on a leash, animal!" Caelan sighed and loosened his grip slightly,

"I guess that was a bit hypocritical of me. Sorry, I was angry." Fletcher was a little confused from the sudden mood change, but decided to ignore it. It was silent for a while and Caelan and Fletcher were just looking at each other.

Fletcher wasn't sure if it was the Jack Daniels that he saw someone slip into his drink, but Caelan was looking quite attractive in this light. The moon light was shining off his sin black hair and his dark eyes seemed to be filled with shadows. Pouty lips seemed to be stuck to his face expect for when he smiled. A mystery, I guess that's what you get when you are abandoned.

Caelan was stuck for words, and slightly embarrassed. So there was an awkward silence. He found his eyes skimming over Fletcher's face. His eyes were a deep sea blue and his hair bright blond and wild. He could see why girls swooned when he walked; Caelan found he was biting his lip for some unknown reason. Fletcher did taste good; he knew that from earlier, he hadn't been able to get the taste of him out of his mouth for the past half hour,

"You still hurt from earlier?" He asked him, gently smoothing his hand over the bandage that was coving the cut,

"Yeah thanks for that by the way." Caelan laughed slightly and ripped off the bandage quickly before dropping it to the floor, "Ow! Jeez." There were two small bite marks still there, they hadn't healed yet. Fletcher stretched his neck and winced when he touched it. Caelan rested his head on Fletcher's shoulder and took a deep breath,

"You smell really good." Fletcher opened his mouth to speak but just left it hanging, he was getting a bit freaked out. Hadn't he just seen Caelan bitting his lip when he was looking at him? Fletcher didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. He was even more disturbed when he felt a small kiss placed on his neck, and it actually sent a shiver down his spine.

With each time Caelan's soft lips touched his neck, Fletcher felt himself wanting him more and more. He was defiantly drunk somehow but he just went with it. One hand knotted in Caelan's hair and the other slipped in the back pocket of Caelan's jeans,

"I really hate you Caelan." Fletcher moaned and nuzzled into Caelan's hand that was cupping his cheek. Caelan looked him in the eyes and slyly smiled,

"I loathe you Fletcher." They closed their eyes and leaned into each other for a kiss. A passionate one at that, they never would have guessed it would be like this. The way their lips moved and their bodies fitted together, it was like a jigsaw and they were each other's missing piece.

They had hated each other because of how completely different they were. They are complete opposites, but everything that the other needs. They were bittersweet. They worked together like pineapples and custard. At first you would think disgusting but you try it and it's like wow!

Their moans and gasps were disturbed when they heard someone walking down the street, they couldn't let anyone see them. Fletcher looked at Caelan, cupped his face and gave him one last kiss before whispering,

"Wait for me." Caelan nodded and Fletcher teleported away. Caelan slumped against the tree where the kiss had happened and slipped down so he was sitting down.

And for the second time, Fletcher made him smile.

* * *

**There ya go! I am going to write more Thrashgrace because I have read this really sad Thrahsgrace one where Thrahser dies and Scapey goes insane and it got me in the mood. So look out world! Thrashgrace isa coming!**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	12. Missing(Thrashgrace)

**Some Thrashgrace to tickle your taste buds! Enjoy! *runs off dancing and singing because she actually has a speech to practice and she has been procrastinating because she is a naughty girl.* **

* * *

There was a _zoom_ as the ice cream van zipped down the dank streets of Roarhaven. The clouds hung low over the littered streets, and everyone walked with their heads hung low and they all minded their own business. The driver of the ice cream van tutted and mumbled curses to himself. He wasn't meant to be here; he agreed with the residents, the people he thought were his friends that he would never return.

Yet here he was, back in Roarhaven, looking for his idiot of a companion who had run off because of a silly fight. He ran off a couple of days ago, and Scapegrace just guessed that Thrasher would be back at his door in no time at all, on his knees, probably crying. Scapegrace had smiled at the thought, but after a couple of hours Scapegrace started to get worried. He had paced around their small apartment, thinking of where he could be and what he could be doing. Then a day went by, Scapegrace started ringing all the people he knew, or liked him enough to answer (not that many people). Before long he decided to go and look for him.

So back to the story. The tires squealed as Scapegrace braked suddenly, the back of the ice cream van was thrown outwards, and would have looked awesome if it didn't crash into a lamp post that was now just about standing and had a giant dent in it. Scapegrace threw open the door and jumped out of the van, the wind blowing his fiery red hair about and made his long leather coat flap about. He was wearing an old pair of denim jeans that were ripped and scuffed, accompanied by an off white t-shirt.

Scapegrace's swampy green eyes finally found him. He was sitting across the road by the stagnate lake, hugging his knees. Thrasher's chocolate brown, wavy hair was blowing in the wind. Scapegrace crossed the road and stood behind him with his arms crossed,

"Do you know how worried I was you imbecile?" Scapegrace snapped, "I thought you were dead."

"You would have liked that wouldn't you?" Thrasher sniffled, "You are always saying how much you hate me. I am surprised you even remembered that I had left. Thought you would have thrown a party of some kind, though it wouldn't be a very _big_ party would it Scapegrace?" Scapegrace's face twitched and he unfolded his arms. How could Thrasher say those things, he didn't even call him Master like he normally did. Scapegrace was hurt, how could the one he loved say something like that about him? Sadly, he sighed,

"You have a point." He mumbled and sat down next to him. He had been crying, obviously. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were still wet. Scapegrace wiped his cheeks with his sleeve and put an arm around Thrasher resting his head against his, "But don't ever say that I don't care about you." Thrasher smiled slightly,

"Sorry Master. I just needed to let go of some steam." He laughed slightly, "I've been holding it in for a while." Scapegrace kissed his cheek,

"Next time, don't hold it in." Scapegrace stood up and held out his hand, "Come on, we have to leave before-"

"Hey, Scapegrace? I thought I told you to stay away from here dumbass!"

"Oh Lordy." He pulled Thrasher up by the collar of his shirt, "See now we've been spotted moron!" He dragged Thrasher to the van, swung open the door and threw him in the back. He scrambled into the driver seat just as a huge, bald man with a baseball bat was stalking up to the car. Scapegrace slammed his foot onto the gas and the van messily drove out of the lamppost and turned out to face the exit of Roarhaven.

Scapegrace waited for Thrasher to get seated in the front of the van. He turned to him and smiled, then kissed him properly, then pulled away, "If you ever do this again, you will regret it." He growled with a serious face. Thrasher hung his head,

"Yes Master." With a swivel of tiers, they _zoomed_ out of Roarhaven.

* * *

**Der ya go! Review if you enjoyed, follow if you want to know when I update, and I'll see you next time in whatever I make. Stay odd peeps. BYEEE!**

**OH! September Silver has wrote a fanfiction with Dusk in it and a certain someone *cough,cough*Threnody Lilly*cough cough* So be sure to check that out! **

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	13. Carramelldansen (Flaelan)

**So I was talking to my friend in form and she was saying how she found an Avengers version of the song Carramelldansen and well, my fan girlly mind made this. I am also drawing fan art ^.^ ENJOY!**

**P.S. 21 FREAKIN REVIEWS! Thats a record! Thank you guys! *mega hugs for everyone who reviewed.***

* * *

Valkyrie gave one huge push and Fletcher tumbled into the dimly lit room,

"Valkyrie you can't do this to me!" Fletcher pleaded, "You can't leave me in here with him!"

"Actually I can. You two fighting is slowing us down, you need to sort out your differences and become friends." Valkyrie put hands on her hips and smiled at him, "It was Skulduggery's idea by the way. So, don't hold a grudge on me," She started to close the wooden door and peeked at him before she fully closed it, "Have fun now, you two." Her eyes shifted to behind Fletchers shoulder and shut the door.

The turn of the key was the trigger then the bullet of silence shot through the room. Fletcher stood up mumbling to himself as he brushed the dust off his top,

"Did your mother ever tell you that it was rude to whisper?" Caelan sneered behind him. Fletcher turned to him with a harsh expression,

"I wouldn't remember, she's dead." Fletcher said and pushed past the vampire to sit in the wooden chair that was nailed to the floor. Caelan slowly turned and in one, graceful movement sat down opposite him,

"What a wonderful start, at least we have started to learn something about each other. Now then, where next?" Caelan sat back in his chair waiting for an answer, when he got none and just a few spiteful stares he continued, "How about we start with something we have in common." Caelan closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his pale lips, "Valkyrie." He whispered. Fletcher head rocked back and he laughed,

"Yeah let's talk about how she is my girlfriend and you should get your dead, sad ass in a coffin 6 feet underground. You've done your time grandpa." Caelan was about to bark something back when Fletcher stood up and if the chair wasn't nailed to the floor, it would have flown across the room. He stalked over to Caelan,

"You're really sick, you know that? How old are you? Over 200 years old I'm guessing, how old is Valkyrie, hm?"

"Age is just a number." Caelan replied standing up and not liking being challenged,

"And jail is just a room." Fletcher pushed Caelan hard in the chest. Caelan growled and slammed Fletcher into the wall,

"I've tried my best here and you're just pushing me and pushing me. The only reason that we are in the damn room together is that Valkyrie wants us to make friends. If you loved Valkyrie like I do, you would obey her every command to your highest ability and not be the childish brat you are being. Now you can sit down and we can make friends or I can finish you right here right now. What do you think of that tough boy?" Fletcher gulped down his fear and nodded slightly, Caelan dropped him and he fell to a heap on the floor, gasping for air.

They sat opposite each other and awkwardly told each other about their favourite things and what they did in their spare time. After a while they settled to each other and started having a little conversation. Then Caelan brought up what had happened and the awkward silence fell back over the room. This time it lasted, for a while. Fletcher got bored and decided to listen to some music.

Caelan stared at him with a confused face, then once his sensitive hearing picked up what Fletcher was listening to, his eyebrow raised. Fletcher stopped swaying to the song and looked at him,

"What?" Caelan got up and grabbed Fletcher phone Fletcher stood up, "Hey give that back! What are you-" Caelan pulled out the headphones and stood there holding his phone as the music burst out of the speakers. Fletcher blushed slightly, "Oh that," Caelan burst out laughing,

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." Caelan stopped laughing and looked at Fletcher. Caelan slowly smiled,

"I have an idea."

Valkyrie walked down the hall with Skulduggery,

"You think that they have had enough time to make up yet?" Valkyrie asked him as they approached the room,

"Yes, I also think that Caelan has had enough time to rip Fletcher to shreds." Skulduggery answered as he loaded his revolver, "I shall thank him before sending a bullet through his brain." They got to the room and Valkyrie was now a bit worried, Caelan wouldn't have killed Fletcher...would he? But as she put her ear on the door to hear what was going on, she did not expect to hear what she heared. Music, some weird type of music, sounded like it was Japanese or something. As Skulduggery heard it too, he slowly turned to Valkyrie, "What is going on in there?"

Valkyrie counted down from three and swung open the door. There was now a colourful disco ball in the middle of the room shooting colours everywhere, Fletcher and Caelan were standing in the middle of the room in pink, all-in-one bunny outfits. Their hands were at their heads and they were bending them and opening them to the beat of the music, as they did this they shook their heads and hips.

Or in short, they were carramelldansen to carramelldansen in pink, all-in-one bunny outfits in the middle of the room. Best of all they still hadn't noticed that Valkyrie and Skulduggery were standing at the door and Valkyrie was recording every second while Skulduggery was trying his best to contain his laughter.

Caelan finally saw them and stopped immediately and hung his head in shame before walking into the corner standing there. Fletcher was there alone and when he noticed that he was the only one dancing he stopped then turned to the door and saw them standing there. He stopped the music,

"Well then." He said as he started to blush,

"I see you two made friends." Valkyrie giggled,

"Uh, yeah."

As Caelan and Fletcher walked out of the room Caelan stopped,

"Wait, you teleported to get the disco ball and the costumes." Fletcher turned to him,

"Yeah, so..." Caelan face palmed so hard that when he removed his hand there was a red imprint of it on his face,

"You could have teleported us out of that room you imbecile." Fletcher stopped, his preathing became rappid and his face started to contort into a really angry face, he bent over then arched his back and screamed to the world,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**If you don't know Carramelldansen, you can't appreciate this, watch it. There's even a Harry Potter version.** **So yeah, also got more Fletchyrie coming up for you guys :P**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	14. A Day At The Beach

**Fletchyrie! YAY! My figures were stiff when I was writing this, IT'S SO FREAKIN' COLD! I am just waiting for it to snow. My school is working me too hard (even though I haven't had any homework this week, I'm just too lazy for school.) So yeah :P Enjoy.**

* * *

Valkyrie had a day off, a day off! She actually couldn't believe it. She was so relieved; she could do some normal things like watching the news and maybe go to the park. So far she had slept in, ate breakfast played with Alice before her mom took her to some play group. Now Valkyrie was in the house all alone, and was bored stiff.

She was in the middle of moping around on the sofa when her phone rang. It was Fletcher,

"What do you want? Can't you see I am trying to have a day off?"

"Oh yeah," replied Fletcher in a slightly sarcastic tone, "I can see that you have been having fun."

"Oh yeah, I have been. I have done loads of fun things."Valkyrie lied,

"Like what?"Fletcher asked with a smile in his voice, but there was silence on the other end of the phone, "You haven't done anything have you?"

"Ugh! Ok yeah I haven't done anything today and I am wasting my day off. What's it got to do with you?"

"Well," replied Fletcher in a suggestive tone, "I could come over and make your day a lot better." Valkyrie was now laughing on the other end and Fletcher started pouting, "What's so funny then?"

"You make my day better? How could you do that?" Suddenly there was a soft pop and an arm wrapped around her neck,

"We could go to the beach? Like a real couple, y'know walk along the sand, hand in hand. Hey I made a rhyme! Told you I was smart." Valkyrie rolled her eyes,

"Yeah that's one word for it."

"So how about it? Go to the beach or stay here?" Valkyrie thought about it, it was sunny outside and she hadn't been to the beach properly for a while. She did love the feel of the sand between her toes,

"Ok then, let's go." Fletcher raised an eyebrow, "What? Let's go." She urged shaking him,

"Well, aren't you going to change?" Valkyrie looked down at herself. She was wearing her pajamas,

"Oh yeah, give me a sec." She walked upstairs and into her room. Her covers were still a mess from when she woke up. She opened her wardrobe and looked for something to wear. In the end, Valkyrie chose something simple; a pair of shorts, a vest top and a pair of old flips flops she found at the back of her wardrobe. She brushed her hair then walked down stairs back to Fletcher.

Fletchers eyes widened slightly when she walked into the room. She coughed to get his attention because he hadn't said anything and was just staring at her, it made her blush a little and she didn't like blushing,

"So are you just going to sit there gaping like a fish or are we going to go to the beach?"

"Yeah, the beach." He mumbled standing up and loosely holding her hand, "Let's go."

The sun was shining down onto the golden sand, little shells and pebbles were scattered all the way across the shore line. In and out, in and out went the bright blue tide, white horses riding the waves then dispersing as they reached the sand. The cold water brushed against Valkyrie's feet as she walked hand in hand with Fletcher down the beach.

A cooling blast of air hit her face and blew back her dark hair. Fletcher's hand slipped out of her hand and round her waist, "This is nice, we should do this more often." Valkyrie nodded her head before resting it on his shoulder. After a while, they found a nice little place where there was little shadow and soft sand. Fletcher sat down and leaned back on his hands while Valkyrie stared at him,

"Are you coming?" She shouted over to him, he looked at her. She was now standing knee deep in the cold water. Fletcher smiled and ran at her,

"Jeez, it's cold in here!" Valkyrie laughed and splashed him,

"Don't be such a wuss." Fletcher splashed her back and she used the air to slam a huge wave of water into him,

"That was so unfair! Look I'm all wet now."

"Well you are in the sea, what did you expect?" Fletcher stuck his tongue out at her then smiled,

"I'll get you back." Valkyrie laughed,

"How exactly?"

"Like this," He ran at her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her under the water with him. Valkyrie stood straight back up, hair plastered to her head, "Now we're even." She pouted at him "You're not angry at me are you?" He pulled her in close and their lips met, water dripping from their clothes and hair as they caressed. Their lips parted and Fletcher smiled at her, "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes and you look cute with your hair down like that."

"Yeah but this is boring, where's the originality?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes,

"Let's get back."

They dried off and cuddled on the sofa for the rest of the day until her parents came home and her dad sent Fletcher away.

* * *

**I have absolutely no idea what I am writing next so I guess it's going to be a surprise! See ya'll next time! **

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	15. Ferrets

**This is something that I wrote after watching this Youtube video called Ferrets by SecretAgentBob, the song and the idea in it's self belongs to him. This is also to show just how stuck on what to write I am right now. WARNING-Characters are OOC so yeah. **

* * *

Dusk sat on a tree stump in a field, the bright green grass swaying in the breeze, the leaves on the tree behind him ruffling filling the silence. Even though everything about the day was great and wonderful, Dusk was sad he sobbed lightly to himself. And to make things worse Billy-Ray walked over to him,

"Dusk what's wrong? You look kinda sad!" Billy-Ray exclaimed in an over exaggerated voice for some reason,

"I am sad." Dusk sighed,

"Oh no!" Billy-Ray said his hands failing around in the air,

"I know it's terrible." Dusk replied sadly,

"Dusk!" Billy-Ray screamed and at the same time Dusk screamed,

"I am sad, so sad!" Billy-Ray put a hand on Dusk's shoulder and looked to the sky,

"Y'know when I'm sad I sing about all the things in the world that make me happy." Some anonymous music started playing and Dusk looked around for the source but couldn't find it. Then Billy-Ray started singing,  
"Apple pie a bright blue sky,  
A breezy meadow in July,  
An ice-cream bar,  
A shooting star,  
The sound of a steel guitar."

"That is wonderful" Dusk smiled,

"I love the sound of rain,  
Wearing a hat and cane,  
Tiffany windowpanes lovely to see,  
Frost on a window sill,  
The feel of a dollar bill,  
Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee.  
These are all the little things that make me smile. These are all the things that make life worthwhile. Everybody knows the Faceless Ones are a lie so let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy."

Dusk's smile faded, "...Wait, what was that about the Faceless Ones?"

"A strip of lace,  
A pretty face,  
Eugenics really makes the case,  
Counting sheeps,  
And froggy leaps,  
Touching Dusk inappropriately while he sleeps."

Dusk stood up and smacked him, "Hey!"

"I love the feel of grain,  
The screams of a man in pain,  
Blood coming down like rain showering me,  
That everlasting thrill during the final kill,  
Body dumped in a landfill got off scot free!  
These are all the little things that make me smile, these are all the things that makes life worthwhile. One day I will eat your brain and it'll be great! So let's sing about the things we like and meet your fate."The music ended Billy-Ray was staring at Dusk and slowly smiling, it was super creepy so Dusk took a step back and said,

"That was...uh...great thanks. Y-you really...cheered me up." Billy-Rays expression turned angry and he shouted at Dusk,

"You whore!" Before storming off back the way he came.

* * *

**So yeah. I changed the lyrics at the point where it says 'the Faceless Ones are a lie' it's meant to be something else but I thought this fitted well...sorta :P I didn't want to not upload anything and I have had this idea for a while and I have only just come around to writing it. Sorry it's short but I am stuck :/**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	16. Tanith's Past

**WOOOOOOOP! I'M BACK BABY! OH YEAH! So I finally thought of something to do! I have had the begining and end of this story in mind for ages but it was that darn middle bit I just couldn't get a grip on. But I did it and when I thought of it I actually jumped out of bed and started dancing. So here you go, Sapphire Iota. Just as you requested a peak into Tanith's past. I tried not to make it too sad, but I hope it was worth the wait. I hope not to make you wait this long again. Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

* * *

The warm autumn air whistled as it blew over the city, twisting and turning flying free. Carrying abandoned leafs along with it, red, yellow and brown. Tanith slid open the glass patio doors, sighing as she walked to the iron fencing. Fencing that stopped her from flying off the balcony and away into the world. Blue eye's scanned the world around her, the sights and the sounds of the city that she lived in. Blinking lights swarmed across the horizon when the burning sun faded past its duty and was replaced by a beautiful glowing moon, the stars bringing colour and image to the velvet sky above her.

Tanith closed her eyes and let the wind blow through her hair and smiled. She thought back to the last time she felt like this, so at peace with the world. She remembered back to when she was young, and she finally found out what type of magic was best for her. The day she got her sword and decided to learn how to use it to its full extent.

When her sister was born, she felt nothing but joy. Tanith had always wanted a little sister, someone to relate to and someone to teach the ropes of the world to. When her sister was 16 and she was 20, her sister was so excited about the surge. She had also gotten a bit jealous of Tanith because Tanith would go through the surge before her. Her sister, Jessica, had always loved everything that was to do with magic; she loved the wonder and the excitement. Jessica also loved to be rebellious. Her parents were elementals and wanted their children to follow in their footsteps. When Jessica found this out, she wanted to be anything but an elemental.

She would talk to Tanith hours upon hours about how cool it would be to be an adept. She loved swords and the idea of being able to do all the things adepts could do. Tanith hadn't thought about it much, but the idea of going against the rules just encouraged her slightly. Her and her sister had been best friends; they loved the same things as each other and understood each other perfectly.

Jessica and Tanith trained together to become the best they could be. It was the best fun she ever had, training with her sister. Jessica challenged Tanith to battles on a regular basis, whenever Tanith said something to playfully insult her swordsman ship, Jessica would always respond with a 'come and have a go if you think you're hard enough.'

But when Jessica turned 19, she was in the middle of a terrible accident, an accident that left her body paralyzed. She was stuck in a wheelchair and had to be taken care of by her mum and dad. Jessica was devastated, and annoyed with herself. Jessica tried day in and day out to find a way to get back on her feet so she could join Tanith back in the ring. But Jessica knew that, that wasn't possible. Her life was attached to the wheel chair, and that was the way it had to be.

But it soon became impossible for her mum and dad to look after Jessica so Tanith was left to look after her with help from a nurse.

Jessica called Tanith into her room one day; she was lying in her bed with a permanent look of self-hate and regret on her face. The golden rays of sunshine beamed into the room and bounced off Jessica's bobbed lemon hair. Her aqua eyes light up slightly when Tanith came into view, she smiled slightly at her,

"_Tanith," _She addressed her, "_I need to ask you a favour." _Tanith nodded and smiled,

"_Sure Jess, what do you need?" _Jessica sighed and looked hopefully into Tanith's eyes. Jessica closed her eyes,

"_I need you to live out my life for me." _Tanith put her hand on Jessica's face,

"_I am not letting you give up." _Jessica's eye's shot open,

"_Give up?! I will never give up Tanith and I am insulted that you even suggested that I was thinking about that."_ Jessica sighed, _"I mean I want you to do all the things I wanted to do. I don't want to tell you how to live your life but, I want someone to do the things I wanted to do. Even though once we find a way to get me back on my feet, I will be topping you." _ Jessica moved her eyes to the old, carved wooden box across the room, _"In there, in the box, there's my sword. Yours isn't as good as mine and I don't want it collecting dust. A good sword has to be treated well." _Tanith looked over to the box, then back at her sister,

"_Are you sure sis, I mean it's a big offer. And I don't know if I can live up to your expectations." _Tanith smirked, at Jess when she rolled her eyes,

"_Please sis, I need you to go out and live the dream. I don't want you wasting your talent sitting around here looking after me. I mean, Denise is cool she can take care of me." _Jessica looked over to the box with an eager look in her eye, _"Go on, get her out. It's been a while since I have seen her._" Tanith giggled and walked over to the box.

_Click!_ Tanith flipped up the iron hatches and lifted the lid of the box. Lying inside on a blanket of velvet was a brown leather sheath with a sword sheathed inside. Tanith picked up the sword and carried it over to the bed. Tanith unsheathed the sword and held it up to the light. An angelic light shone off the sword. Jessica smiled,

"_She's all yours. Now I expect you to be gone by morning. You have gone through the surge so there is no need for you to stay here now. Face the world with your head held high and don't take any crap from anyone. I will find out and find you." _ Tanith fixed the sword around her waist and smiled devilishly at Jessica,

"_Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." _

Tanith pulled the sword from its sheath and held it up to the night sky. She looked at the base of the sword and smiled, _Jessica Evergreen. _Tanith felt queasy and grabbed onto the table next to her. The black veins of the remnant inside her stood out boldly. The real Tanith inside broke through for a moment and she screamed and fell to the floor,

"Jessica! Valkyrie! Ghastly!" She shouted. The glass door's flew open as the American stood there looking down at her panicing,

"Darlin' what's happenin' to ya?" He bent down to her side and held her hand. Tanith blinked and took a deep inhale. The black veins covering her skin started to fade as the remnant settled inside her. Again winning the battle against Tanith's real self.

"I'm-I'm fine, Billy." She took a shaky breath and quickly sheathed the sword. She smiled up at him and he helped her up. He walked her inside and shut the door behind him. Just for a second, Tanith broke free from the remnant's grip. Another moment was all she needed and one day, Tanith will break free and Tanith will win.

Because Tanith will never give up, just like Jessica wouldn't.

* * *

**Done! I hope you liked it Saphire, I worked hard on it :3 I would have finished this yesterday but I felt like my head was going to explode! I was lying on the chair in the living room watching Marry Poppins and I didn't move until I had to go to bed. I have a cough now but I can't complain, it could be worse. **

**Next I will write a Melovent chapter for September Silver. See you soon...I hope.**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	17. Mevolent's Rampage

**Hallo! So here is the story about Mevolent that September Silver asked for! I don't know if this is what you were expecting but here it is anyway. And I don't know if the fight scene is any good but I'll leave that for you to decide. I will have some Fletchyrie or Flaelan up next because there isn't enough of it in the world :D**

* * *

Flames danced and frolicked in their brackets on the walls placed all over the cobblestone walls of the castle's corridor. Lord Vile walked slowly and soundlessly through them, the necromancy power in his amour played and teased with the shadows creeping around him. He heard Mevolent shouting in his throne room as he neared the door.

Vile opened the door to find Mevolent pacing and a man cowering in fear,

"How could you have not found them you imbecile, they couldn't have gotten far?!" The man on his knees whimpered in fear as Melovent's voice boomed around the room. Mevolent turned to the cowering man, "You have been of some use, but I no longer need your assistance guards." Vile watched as two hollow men grabbed the man and pulled him screaming out of the room. Once the door shut behind the departing hollow men and the prisoner Mevolent turned to Lord Vile, looking at him from behind his mask,

"Lord Vile, I hope you bring good news." Lord Vile lowered his head slightly to signal a no. Rage surged through Mevolent he turned and grabbed the nearest sharp pointy thing that he could reach and threw it across the room towards Lord Vile. Shadows jumped to his aid and knocked the spear off course and sending it soaring into the wall behind him,

"What do I need to do to get something done around here?!" His voice bellowed off the walls and echoed around the room, "They need to be found and killed! They have the Scepter and I can't let that abomination and his brat run around and destroy everything I have worked so hard to create!" Mevolent paced in front of his throne that stood high and proud behind him. Melovent stopped in his place and turned to Vile,

"Lord Vile, even though you can't do the simplest jobs right you are still my right hand man and my most trusted companion. So you are excused from any punishment." Mevolent walked past him and to the door, "But I have also learnt that if you want something done you will have to do it yourself." With that he left, the throne room door closing shut behind him.

Mevolent smiled as the villagers ran and coward in fear as he tore open the small town in search for that skeleton. Someone jumped on Melovents back, in an attempt to stop him killing the injured man on the floor in front of him. Mevolent turned to see a man-no a vampire standing there ready to fight. Mevolent killed him with a swipe of his hand, when Mevolent got a better look at the mans face he saw it was no other than one of his old lackeys. The one with the dark hair and blue eyes,

"...Dusk, yes that was your name. You were always a bold one, but still so stupid to think you could stop me."

_*Meanwhile back in the other reality...*_

Dusk shuddered just as he lifted his tea to his lips. Across the room from him, a girl he was well aquatinted with looked up from her magazine,

"What's up with you? I thought vampires couldn't feel the cold." Dusk gave her a look that made her wish she hadn't said anything but he answered anyway,

"No we can't feel the cold but...I don't know I felt like a part of me just...died." He looked to the girl to see if she had an explanation but she just shrugged and went back to her magazine.

_*Back to the other reality where Mevolent is taking his rage out on the defenceless town.*_

The smell of burning wood travelled through the air, mixed with the sound of screaming. Mevolent took a deep breath and let it out, he may not have found that dastardly skeleton and his partner but he did get a good outing how he loved destroying the cities of the week and helpless mortals that walked among him. Mortals were merely extra baggage, but he intended to keep them there their screams were filled with much more terror than the screams of a mage.

As he reached the end of the burning, crumbling village he came face to face with a woman with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes that dug through your soul and searched for secrets. A woman so beautiful the weak minded would fall for her instantly but not Mevolent, he was much too powerful to fall to his knees at the very sight of China Sorrows.

"Ah and what do I owe the pleasure of an audience with the infamous China Sorrows?" He mockingly bowed to her, smirking all the way,

"Mevolent, you are just as pathetic as you were when I first met you." Mevolent scowled and stood up,

"And you are just as charming." China gestured to the town that was destroying itself behind them,

"And what is the meaning of you destroying the lives of the mortals behind you. Did someone step on your toes again?"

"Why should I tell you anything China?" China turned and bent to the ground to pick something up, she turned back and pointed the long golden sceptre at him, it's black jewel glistening in the fire's light,

"Because I have this." She smirked at him, "Is this what you have been looking for? Your precious little play toy?" Mevolent used the air to bat the Scepter out of her hand making it hit the floor noisily. China took a deep breath and struggled to release it when the air around her became tight,

"You dare mock me China. I am your superior, you will kneel to me!" China's hands clawed at her throat,

"Never." She struggled then she flung her arms wide, a beam of blue light hit Mevolent sending him toppling backward. Growling he jumped back to his feet, clicking his fingers and summoning a flame, he spread his hands wide and two streams of fire shot like a steam train at China. A yellow screen wrapped around China, it looked like it was a struggle to keep up and Mevolent could see his flames making cracks in the screen like it was as tough as glass. With a smash the force field shattered and China rolled to the side to dodge the oncoming stream of fire.

She tapped her knuckles together and ran towards Mevolent and punched him. The punch did more damage than expected and sent Mevolent back a step. The blows kept coming and coming until Mevolent had enough and sent a tsunami of air at China blowing her head over heels and to the ground in a crumpled mess,

"I told you China, I am your superior." He snarled as he walked over to her, he grabbed her and pulled her up into a kneeling position. He slapped her when she looked him in the face but she didn't make a sound, "Don't look me in the face, you are beneath me."

"I may be kneeling but I will never surrender to you Mevolent you coward!" Those were the last words she spoke before she felt a terrible amount of pain in her neck then the world went black.

Mevolent dropped China's unmoving body to the floor and walked over her, to pick up the Scepter It felt good to have it back in his hands and he laughed as he walked back to his palace.

* * *

**So I will see you guys wheneva! You are still free to request things if you really want something done then yes! BYE! :D**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	18. Intruder

**Hey everybody Im not dead! *cue colourful streamers* BUT GUYS! Before I continue, could we all take a moment to mourn over the break up of My Chemical Romance. *one minute silence* (many tears have been shed at this sad loss of wonderful music and joy)**

**ANYWAY! I have had this idea in my head for a while and well I finally brought it to life. This is set sometime between Dark Days and Mortal Coil, so Tanith isn't all "Hey everybody Im all possesed and stuff now! Ima just run away with Sanguine now and not show my face for like forever!" and Ghastly isnt all 'High and Mighty Elder' either. So enjoy! **

**Also before this chapter...19,999 words...freaky 0_o...**

* * *

Valkyrie never thought she would be so happy to see Ghastly's shop in her life. They had just chased down this guy who had tried to hijack Skulduggery's precious Bentley and let's just say, keep an eye out for a guy running around covered in fire screaming to the heavens with a slight case of brain damage, he is in need of assistance. Lazily opening the door Valkyrie announced their arrival, before flopping down on the nearest chair she could find with a big sigh.

"Wow Val, I don't think I have ever seen you so tired." Tanith said as she entered the lounge with a cup of tea in her hand. Valkyrie laughed slightly before replying,

"You would be run down too if a certain skeleton makes you chase after the Bentley after someone hijacked it. Well, tried to, we got it back in the end." Tanith sat next to her and smiled,

"I bet he didn't get off lightly."

"Obviously not. That fool, thinking he can just run around stealing my car." Skulduggery answered folding his arms in the process. Ghastly walked out of the room behind him and placed a scared arm on Skulduggery's bony shoulder,

"Some people are just stupid like that though." His gaze turned to Valkyrie, "You have a branch in your hair and mud on your face. Looks like you saw the worst of it; I have a shower upstairs if you want to wash up before Skulduggery drops you home."

Valkyrie considered it for a moment but didn't want to impose, "Uh, its okay Ghastly."

"No really, don't be embarrassed. Upstairs and down the corridor, you won't get lost." Ghastly smiled warmly at her and Valkyrie gave in. True, she didn't want to go home dirty as her parents would be home by now and she didn't want to risk it. She got up and thanked Ghastly as she made her way past them.

She walked up the wooden stairs to find herself at a long corridor with wooden floors and stylish purple wallpaper covering the walls. The corridor was well lit and right at the end of the hall I saw a dark wood door with a lock on it. Valkyrie walked towards it and as she passed on of the doors, she swears she could hear snoring coming from inside the room. She shrugged it off, thinking it to be her imagination and continued down the hall to the bathroom.

She stripped out of her clothes and a cold chill swept past her making her reach for the towel on the rack behind her and wrap it around her body. Valkyrie ran the tap and kept her hand under it waiting for the water to change temperature when she heard an all familiar 'pop' behind her, then to confirm her suspicions she heard the English accent of a young boy say,

"Oh my god! Wh-When did you get there?!" She turned around to see Fletcher standing there frozen to the spot. His hair hadn't been tended to yet and was a mess upon his head and he was only wearing a pair of traksuit bottoms. Valkyrie grabbed the nearest thing to her-which happened to be a bottle of shampoo, which was probably Fletcher's considering Ghastly was bald- and threw it at his head,

"You shouldn't just teleport into bathrooms like that you crazy pervert!" Valkyrie screamed, anger and embarrassment running through her, she kicked and punched Fletcher until he was out of the bathroom, apologising all the way and trying to add a flirt here and there. Once she was sure he was out, she locked the door and leaned against it putting a hand to her face,

"Did that really just happen?" She asked herself, but knowing her luck today this probably wasn't a very bad (maybe slightly weird...) dream. She could no longer enjoy her bath as she was worried Fletcher might try again and pop in for a visit. But all her worrying was for nothing, she didn't hear the slightest sound from the boy.

Valkyrie mentally slapped herself for forgetting the creature was staying here for a while until he got his own place to stay. If she had just remembered that one fact this could have all been avoided.

* * *

**I am sorry for the abrupt and rubbish ending but I couldn't think of anything else to happen after that. So yes. Oh and my good friend Niamh thought she would give me an idea for a Fanfiction and she insists that I post it. I dont want to post it as a proper story (Sorry Niamh, just no.) She thought of a title and everything. So here is Niamh's fanfiction- The Future.**

**Oh and P.S. I am sorry everyone. She has mental problems and hasn't read Skulduggery. **

**Skulduggery got up from his desk and walked to the clinic up the road from his house. He walked to the desk to find a young woman there she smiled and greated him, **

**"Hello, how may I help you sir?" **

**"I would like to book my next gender tranformation apointment." Skulduggery replied all serious and stuff,**

**"Okay, when would you like it booked?" **

**"Sometime in...The Future." *dramatic music plays.***

**THE END.**

**That my friends is a trip into the mid of my friend Niamh. *facepalm.* I am sorry. I hope you are happy Niamh! *shakes fist*.**

**And on that bombshell goodbye and see you next time (if you decide to stick around after that...I am not sure that you will but I will still write even if no-one is listening or reading which ever one.)**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


	19. Terrifying When Tired

**So this isn't a proper thing it's just that when I came home from Oakwood with my friends yesterday I was utterly exsausted so after reading fanficitions alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll day at around 10 o'clock I was talking to them and this is what I came out with. I was going to make it my first Death Note fanfiction but I decided to give it to you guys instead. I will be writing a proper stroy with an actual plot and everything soon so see you then! **

* * *

"Oh god, I need to go to sleep, but the world of fanfictions won't let me through the portal to the world of slumber so I am forced to slave away and read these fanfictions before I can execute my plan and escape, diving into the world of slumber through the chilly portal. Leaving the world of fanfictions behind in my wake, waiting for the inevitable, my return."

Both together we know that, that won't be until the honey roasted sun slides over the cloudy horizon and the birds sing their beautiful songs as an alert for me to awake. Their songs beautiful but cursing as they drag me by my ears from my dream land and into the harsh reality where the things I think up and dream will never come true unless they are in the form of story or art."

Skulduggery looked up from the paper he was reading,

"Valkyrie what are you babbling on about?" Valkyrie didn't answer she just flopped down on the chair and pulled a blanket over herself, "Good night Skulduggery, wait for my wake. As it is inevitable, unless I get murdered in my sleep but then I will wake up in heaven so still waking up is inevitable." Skulduggery put down the paper on the table next to his favourite chair and walked over to Valkyrie,

"Valkyrie you are truly terrifying when you are tired go to sleep." But his words were spoken upon deaf ears as she was already asleep. Skulduggery shook his head and stood up,

"Now then," He said to himself quietly, "I wonder what in the world a 'fanfiction' is..."


	20. The Bitch Song

**Hallo. I have noticed the lack of Fletchyrie and I believe we are losing the war...But I will still fight on! :0 But anyway...I don't own the song, it's The Bitch Song by Bowling For Soup so you should check them out because they are amazing. This is sort of a How-It-Should-Have-Happened but not really because I am up my nannys and I dont have Death Bringer to make sure all my facts are correct. But I know that it was the week that we found out about China that Valkyrie and Fletcher broke up. I am not really sure. It isnt really that-Oh My Jeevas I am rabblin on...Just read it it isn't fact perfect but yeah you probably aren't even reading this right now. Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Valkyrie pushed at the air and glided up to her bedroom window. The phone in her pocket vibrated as her boyfriend called her again, she growled and hung up again after she was safely situated inside her room. She wasn't in any mood for him. Not now, after the day (or week) she had had. The reflection sitting on her bed gave her a sympathetic look, well it was meant to be sympathetic. Valkyrie knew that the reflection couldn't actually feel anything. Knowing exactly what to do, it stood up and walked over to the mirror. Valkyrie walked over with it and when it stepped inside the looking glass Valkyrie tapped it and the day's events came rushing into her head. She sorted them over, shifting them in between what had happened today to her.

She shrugged her protective jacket off and lazily tossed it over the back of her desk chair. She picked the brush up off the dressing table and ran it though her long black hair. She picked her mobile out of her pocket and tossed it onto her bedside table before flopping down onto her covers. She buried her head into her pillow and punched the wall above her headboard when her phone rang.

"Take a hint; I don't want to talk to you right now." She grumbled to herself, she didn't bother hanging up, she just let it ring. It went to answering machine and she heard him sigh irritably on the other side of the phone,

"Right, I hope you're decent because I am coming over there." The voice said though the phone that made her head shoot up then plop back down again. She pulled herself up to face her bedroom door, knowing he would teleport in by the window. A pop sounded behind her and she didn't bother turning around. That popping sound was starting to tick her off.

Suddenly she heard a sound she would never have guessed to have heard. She heard a guitar, it was smooth and slow coming off perfectly. She resisted the urge to turn around. She needed to keep her guard up. Also she wasn't sure she could face him, after all she was technically cheating on him. Suddenly the playing abruptly ended, and then something else flowed into her ears that she didn't expect to hear. Singing,

"Is it okay if I speak to you today? You've been pissed off for a week now, but nothing I can say can make you look up, or crack up-" Valkyrie turned to see her boyfriend standing there, acoustic guitar in his hands. Blonde hair sitting messily on top of his head and a worried look on his face,

"Fletcher what is all this? Since when can you play guitar and I don't have time-"He smiled slightly then continued,

"Is there anything that I can do, Anything to show you-" Valkyrie scowled,

"I am in no mood for this right now-" Suddenly his smile grew cocky,

"You're a bitch, But I love you anyway" Valkyrie was shocked at first and it showed it in her face, but he continued on, "Oh oh, you can't sing, But you still put me to sleep. Baby you're a bitch. Hey hey, hey hey. You make me sick, But don't ever go away."

Valkyrie walked up to him, embarrassed, angry, worried and giggly all at the same time. She grabbed Fletcher's arm and took the guitar out of his hands, and placed it on the ground behind her,

"What the hell Fletcher! What if my parents were to walk up!? And have you any consideration for my younger sister, I don't want her learning those words and I don't think my parents want her to know them yet either! And did you think that was going to be funny?" He grabbed her arms trying to sooth her,

"Babe calm down, it was just a joke to try and brighten you up. Because you have in fact been pissed off for a week now and no matter how much I try I can't seem to make you smile. This was just a last attempt before I gave up." Valkyrie ripped herself out of his hold; he looked shocked but lowered his arms to his side. She put her hands to her face and sighed, Fletcher rubbed the back of his neck, "You could make this romantic if you think about it, I mean I just serenaded you..." He gulped, "I guess I also said I love you."

He saw her hands tense and he waved his hand, "Bu-But it was the lyrics I guess so it doesn't...mean, anything if you don't want it to..." He faded away slightly at the end. She was going to end it tonight, she was just going to drop it on him that she had been seeing Caelan or take a kinder root and say they just needed a break. But she couldn't not now. She glanced up through her hands and by the look on his face this isn't how he planned it to go.

This wasn't going too well for him here. When he had planned it she had got a bit angry then laughed because she saw the funny side of it then they would hug and everything would be good again, like before. But she had just got mad and didn't see the funny side and now things were awkward. Then he heard a beautiful, fluttering tune. Valkyrie's laugh-well giggle but it was close enough- his head shot up and a smile crept onto his face,

"Wha...What are you laughing at?" She shook her head and walked up to him. Fletcher got a bit worried and thought she was going to hit him but her arms wrapped around him in a hug. She buried his head in his shoulder and sighed,

"I'm laughing at your face." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her,

"My face isn't funny." She laughed again,

"Sorry I've been a bitch this week." Valkyrie couldn't tell him now, she didn't want to lead him on but she didn't want to tell him now. But she would someday.

Fletcher though over what just happened and couldn't help but ponder on the fact that she didn't say she loved him back.

* * *

**Well, that turned out sadder than I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be happy and funny but...turned out to be quite sad. I will probably write some Thrashgrace next...or something else but I am causious on writing it because I am not sure everyone has read The Malificant Seven. So it would probably be Thrashgrace ^.^**

**~AppleCrumblePerson OUT!**


End file.
